


Eustass Kid x Fem!Reader x Killer

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Language, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [A poly relationship scenario with a fem!s/o + Killer and Kiddo? Either nsfw or sfw or both xD I love you and thank you <3 ]





	Eustass Kid x Fem!Reader x Killer

The door flew open as they stumbled to the captain’s cabin, Killer’s arm thrown loosely around her waist. Everything whirled in front of her eyes, smearing into a blur, from Killer’s chest when she had to lean on it for support, to the huge figure of her captain behind his desk. The stench was the only thing she was able to fully make out in her current, drunken state; stench of sweat, vomit and alcohol. 

She blinked, focusing her gaze. It was getting increasingly harder to keep her wobbly legs from buckling underneath her body, thankfully Killer didn’t let go of her waist just yet - the blonde himself seemed to be in much sharper state. 

“She’s mine tonight.” Kid’s words appeared to her as nothing more than just a quiet murmur, especially when mixed with loud party noises, coming out from the deck above the ceiling. 

Sprawled on the chair, he leafed through some papers. She was only able to register that from the annoying shuffle it caused; the noise itself quickly turning even worse when replaced with a loud rasp the chair made as Kid pushed it back, now towering above her. 

“No, I want Killer,” she retorted. 

“I wasn’t asking what you want. And I don’t like to share.”

He was already halfway through unbuckling his belt when she felt a sting of irritation washing over her mind. What was he thinking? 

“See you in the morning then?” Killer mumbled by her ear, hand still supporting her weight. Even in her current state, she was able to spot the differences between her two lovers - how they managed to pull it off  _this_ long, she had no idea. Despite their opposing personalities, there wasn’t a place on Earth where she felt safer than with them, even though it took some nerve and a whole lot of courage to keep them in line.

Knowing well Kid won’t listen to any kind of pleads, she just huffed before pulling the blonde into a kiss, his mask swept onto the floor seconds before, shirt quickly following.

“I said I want  _you_ tonight,” she panted against his lips. “So please, stay with me.”

Tangled, they stumbled backwards onto the bed. The frenzied arousal in her gut was overwhelming, the scent of alcohol she could almost taste from his tongue misleading, the dizziness that made her question whether she was still on the ground and not yet floating towards the roof certainly not helping with keeping her balance on Killer’s lap. 

He was already groaning from the heated sensation of her hips rocking in between his legs when they realized leaving the captain hanging wasn’t such as brilliant an idea as they hoped. As she was about to hungrily bite the blonde’s lip, something yanked her butt from behind.

“You think just because your cunt’s free to use you can get away with anything?” Kid rasped, his mouth hovering near her temple. “I’ll fuck you back into submission.” 

She wrapped her arms around Killer’s neck, chest pressing against his as she perked her ass even higher up, wiggling it teasingly. 

“I wanna see you try,” she hummed, returning to the blonde’s lips with her own. If there was a trace she fancied most about her captain, it would be how fast he can be thrown off-balance. Also, that usually helps making the night with him more enjoyable. 

“Oi, are you sure ab-” Killer didn’t get a chance to finish when she gasped, her pants harshly pulled down, feeling the captain’s hands on her bare body. Before she could tease him more, he was already inside her, kneading her ass in the time of his thrusts; if it wasn’t for the blonde in front and his steady grip on her waist, she would have staggered to the side from the jerks of Kid’s hips against her behind. 

“You got something to say now?” 

He didn’t even bother to restrain his groans that ringed around the cabin. It was exhilarating, overpowering,  _intimidating_ ; being trapped in between two men that lusted after her the same way she craved their closeness, each of them a crude pirate that she’s seen in action multiple times, one worse than the other. 

She didn’t acknowledge the tears until the salty taste overrun her mouth - biting her lip to restrain the screams, she leaned her head into Killer’s neck. He was quiet, but she knew he won’t last long. Not with her bare breasts jiggling against his chest and not with her whimpers that she couldn’t help but squirm out. 

Which didn’t make the pleasure fade away. Soon it became the only thing on her sluggish mind, the way Kid’s cock moved in and out of her with burning need for release, his heavy breaths and grunts turning her on even more. 

“You’re  _crying_?” Kid hissed suddenly, turning her chin so that she had no other choice than to look back at him. “Damn right, you should. You’ll know better than to disobey me again.” 

Her hands dove into Killer’s hair as she nuzzled into him once more. He just groaned, clamping his fingers around her waist. “He’ll finish soon. Don’t worry.”

“One more word,” his captain stuttered out and grabbed a fistful of her hair. “And you’ll be next,  _Killer_.” 

She barely noticed their exchange, mouth wide open in silent moans and tears running down her face as she tried to gather her focus. It was a tough task, especially since the alcohol in her veins didn’t seem to let go yet; with how stuffy the room was, and how dim the lighting appeared, she felt at the verge of passing out. A bud of sweat rolled down her spine, sending a shudder. 

“Oh, fuck!” Kid groaned, his grip painfully closing around her butt as he started plunging inside. “Fuck,  _yes_!” 

With a prolonged grunt, he pushed his cock as deeply forward as he could, finally finishing. No matter how twisted it sounded, she didn’t want his length to leave her - it was pleasing, in a way, reassuring. 

“You can get the fuck out now,” he muttered, pulling out and running a hand through his locks. “Both of you.” 

Without waiting for them to as much as move, he climbed onto the bed, falling asleep in almost an instant with his back facing the cabin. Only now she managed to scoop closer to the blonde, her head still deeply nuzzled in the crook of his neck. 

“Forgive him,” Killer murmured, running his hand along her thighs. “He’s still just a whiny child.” 

What left her lips was just a hint of laughter as she pecked tender kisses along his jawbone. Even after the ministrations of her captain, the lust for his first mate remained as efficient as ever - despite her sweaty, limp body, thighs covered in cum and the stench of alcohol, Killer parted her legs further apart on his lap and started fiddling with the zipper of his jeans, so it might seem he was craving her just the same. 

“We’re not leaving? I’m sure there’s some  _cozier_ place we could go to,” she said, grazing her lips against his. 

“I always wanted to do it on his bed,” Killer responded with a trace of smirk. “When he’s asleep, he’s as good as dead…” 

He moved his mouth to nibble at the shell of her ear and purred. “So you can be as loud as you want.” 

The cabin whirled in front of her again but he held her tightly. Soon, a familiar fullness erupted in her lower abdomen again, but this time she wanted to make it last the whole night. 

She moaned his name, pleaded for him to go faster, whimpered at every change in his pace as he made love to her - how this man made her feel could be described in more ways than one; ecstatic, assured, satisfied, but most importantly, safe. 


End file.
